User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. HRH might be unavailable during large portions of December 2009 and January 2010, due to exams. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Secundary Weet je het zeker? Volgens mij moet je nog wat Engels studeren :P --OuWTB 06:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ik vast alle secundaire fouten naar secundair op de 2e kamer forum .Ligency 11:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we could better stick to English :P What do you mean with "ik vast"? "vasten" means "to fast" (to not eat for a while). --OuWTB 17:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Shit!!! OWTB, could you put your Bot on fixing this? 19:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: :P Not today, but I guess one still knows what "secundary" has to mean so it can stay a day ;) I'll soon take a look at it and if it are a few errors, I can fix them manually for you too :) --OuWTB 19:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Great job --Bucurestean 19:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bucurestean/Census#Lovia.2C_total_number. Has it already been made official? --Bucurestean 13:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It has - to me . Just implement it, you can :) Well done btw! 19:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll do it tomorrow cuz I'll be learning in a moment. --Bucurestean 19:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: Okidoki. 19:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: If you're interested you could do it too ^^ --Bucurestean 19:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Laziness.. --OuWTB 19:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I have a popular scientific article to write for my Dutch Language Proficiency course - tomorrow is peerfeedback time. 19:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It is not because I would be lazy, because I certainly do have to prepare a Spanish presentation on cocaine (jammie) and I have to learn for a French test, both of them are tomorrow. Have not learned yet... --Bucurestean 19:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The "I'll do it tonight"-attitude! ^^ Just love it. 19:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::O, la presentación is done. Now I'm going to learn French, while I'm playing on my PS3 (6) --Bucurestean 19:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I haven't studied for an entire test week, no failures :P 'd Is zoea mekkelik eVWO :P --OuWTB 19:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::While? Can't be too effective . Which game? 19:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Call of Duty 6 of course (6) --Bucurestean 19:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, right :D 19:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I used Google translate for the Dutch message. Its awful so it is. I will never use it again! It is also confirmed that secundary is meant to be spelt secondary. Ligency 11:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, Google translator is very bad, but yes, it is "secondary" :) --OuWTB 16:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Aesopos - Lars Washington Hebben jullie er een probleem mee wanneer ik weer mijn oude naam gebruik. Lars Washington vind ik (momenteel) maar niks. --Lars 15:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ik denk van niet. Qua bewerkingstelling etc. is het veel handiger om weer Aesopos te gebruiken :) --OuWTB 15:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::No, that's alright. Can we still consider Lars Washington as your legal name in Lovia? 15:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Gosh, what a relief,... I thought you would condemn me of sockpopping, (or whatever this animal looks like). And yes, (huray) please consider Lars Washington as my legal name in Lovia. Glad to be back as Aesopos! Ahum, I mean Lars Washington of course... --Lars 19:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it certainly was a sockpuppet. But who cares, everyone you see here has had several sockpuppets ;) (Even the king ). --Bucurestean 19:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::UHUM. 07:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::: :( He means the one of the CSW. --OuWTB 07:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Sure 07:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: :P --OuWTB 07:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Paparazzo knocking on your door What do you think? http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/La_Quotidienne --Bucurestean 19:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :You made a small mistake I think: there HAS been a statement by me. See: The Noble City Times. 07:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, now I see... --Bucurestean 08:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Dimi ik kan weer editten althans met dit ip-adres. 09:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Is it you Pierlot? Well, that's fine. Please add your name then, just before you sign, each time you edit. When will you be unblocked? 09:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I hope that you like the Garry James article. Pierlot McCrooke 10:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Je kan overigens het Wikia-welkomst syteem uitzetten Pierlot McCrooke 10:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, but I like it. 10:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you want vandalists to be welcomed no 10:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::I want everybody to be welcomed, and whether a vandalist is welcomed or not, doesn't really matter. He will be blocked anyway. 10:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::But you cant chose the mesage for welcoming serparately for each user ~~ ::::::I know that, and as I said: I'm fine with that. 10:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Dalia and Pierlot Breaking news ! McCrooke decides he does want to marry Dalia Donia ! He is now thinking of a name for little McCrooke junior. And all is well in Lovia. What will the newspapers say of this remarkeble change? ;) Dr. Magnus 14:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :La Quotidienne thinks that this story isn't important or remarkable for the destiny of the Lovian people. Shortened: We don't care --Bucurestean 14:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) (proest: we willen ons niet verlagen tot het roddelblad TNCT dat zelfs DIT belangrijk nieuws vindt!!!) Grapje ::Lol. TNCT isn't too interested, but as we have written some things on this matter before, we better finish it. I'll write a short notice. 15:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Lekker uitgerusten na gisteren? --OuWTB 18:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Does my one day during absence bother you? 18:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes :P I've missed you :P --OuWTB 18:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I bet. I - by the way - hope what you're doing in Oceana? Be sure not to make any mistake you made before. 18:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Quoi? --Bucurestean 18:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Eh.. Ik ga wel als je me niet vertrouwt.. --OuWTB 18:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just want to make sure we do not make the same mistakes over and over: hyperemphasis on regionalism. 18:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ik ben al weg.. Ik zei van begin dat ik het enkel zou vastleggen en niet meer, dus ja. Meer heb ik niet te doen, dus dan kan ik maar beter weer naar li.wikt gaan è.. --OuWTB 18:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's not what I'm asking or saying. I just warn you, not because you do anything wrong, but because I don't want us to do anything that could cause us another crisis. We are not ready for that and we will never be. 18:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::AEC) He didn't mean it like that, see forum talk. Don't make an issue of it, s'il vous plaît. --Bucurestean 18:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Je vreest voor de verkeerde vrees ik. --OuWTB 18:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I know perfectly well where dangers lies. I just warned you, so escalations of any kind could be averted and because I know you are reasonable. 18:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok. --OuWTB 18:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning up Thanks for helping me get rid of those pages! :) --OuWTB 17:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome :D 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ik zie dat je goed hebt huisgehouden! :) Wederom bedankt! :) --OuWTB 10:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's about time, I think . Whenever I see an edit by Anfii, I laugh and then I think "shit, why was I so easy on this guy." You almost drove me crazy then OWTB. You better don't try that again 10:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You're too good for us :) Actually, you're also so easy on Pierlot to be honest. --OuWTB 10:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I have little choice. Whenever I do anything not prescribed by any regulations, some of you might get the idea to (try to) throw me out. And actually, I don't want any more trials or crises. And I know, I might block Pierlot some longer time . 10:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::You know we like to hear that :P --OuWTB 10:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::To hear what? :p 10:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::«I might block Pierlot some longer time» :P --OuWTB 10:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Evidence You wanted some evidence: here I have some of Pierius deleting my edits on a discussion page http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:The_Pub&diff=prev&oldid=39782. --Bucurestean 16:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. 16:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he isnt suitable for wiki editing Pierlot McCrooke 14:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) GTI Are ther eactually some Grand travaux inutiles in Lovia? Like the Antwerpish premetro? Pierlot McCrooke 13:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, and that's a good thing 14:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::You country is too perfect? I like reading things about the Charleroi premetro Pierlot McCrooke 14:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I saw 'm as well. 14:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have read about an entire Prmertro line that is finished but was never used Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Wikia MyHome If you want to disable my home use this code: if( wgPageName 'Special:MyHome' ) { window.location = wgServer + wgScriptPath + '/wiki/' + wgMainpage; } Here You can place comments Pierlot McCrooke 18:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dimitri, waar ligt in jouw naam de klemtoon? Dímitri, Dimítri of Dimitrí? --OuWTB 11:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :In het Nederlands ligt die vooraan. In het Engels ligt die in het midden (zoiets: dəmi:tri). 12:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok :P --OuWTB 13:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Lijkt wel Russisch ipv Engels, hihi 14:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad :P --OuWTB 14:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My answer As you have seen I've not been very active this week. I try to finally stop "wikying", starting on Christmas (going abroad ). Thus I 'hope' not to be here next year. That's why I don't participate in the coming elections. I'm happy though, to eventually see some candidates... but I certainly don't hope to see the navy blue on your flag replaced by red next year. --Bucurestean 12:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Haha . The people of the Progressive Democrats are not all as red as the party logo, I suppose. But okay, if that's what you plan to do, then that's it :). 13:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Bucurestean, if i may quote one of our "Founding Fathers": It is easier to stay out than to get out! Andy McCandless 10:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Adoha Is it good if i changes some of the home grounds in a camping ground? Pierlot McCrooke 19:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I prefer not. 13:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ineed a ground fora camping Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::What? :s 14:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I need a ground for a camping Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::There's plenty of space in Train Village of Noble City, isn't there? 14:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes but i think Adoha is more suitable for a camping. Dont you also think? Pierlot McCrooke 14:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't. 14:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sylvania is too outmilked. Then i take over the Beaver River Campign. (ben is inactive) ~!Pierlot McCrooke 14:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) If it's "rubbish" you should delete it. Don't think I'm blind or stupid. --OuWTB 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I placed it there so you could see it, in fact. You know as well as I do what That Doverove was meant for, and I have never liked it. However, I just dislike the idea of censorship. And as the page is wikially speaking correct, I let it be. You see? 19:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I fully understand it.. --OuWTB 19:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Okidoki. 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Designation of Official Flags Is there an official vexillological society in Lovia? If there isn't, I would like to make it. Almost every nation of the world has one, and it would be a nice addition to this kingdom. Edward Hannis 20:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Most towns already have a flag and seal. What should a society of that kind then do? 20:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The admittance of new ones, and the officializing (is that the spelling?) of named seals and flags. Otherwise, the process would not be official. Anyways, since the objective of this site is to make a realistic nation, if something exists in reality, it should be here as well, no? Also, some Departments and other related things do not have seals or flags, and it would a good addition to create them. Edward Hannis 20:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::We mustn't overregulate our society. 08:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) State Elections Dear inactieve vriend, when are you planning to start setting up the state elections? --OuWTB 16:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It must be due to his exams we have not seen him lately. -- 07:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand that ;) --OuWTB 13:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I postponed them a while. I first want our Congress to be working (some reform plans have already been proposed to me) and reform to be made. In a proposal by Medvedev and Jefferson, a new role would be introduced for Governors. I want to be sure that this will go smooth. 14:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. Thanks for making that one clear :) --OuWTB 16:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem. I don't know whether the PDems want me to tell you this; but we (that is me, Arthur, Yuri and everybody who's willing to participate) are planning to propose some reforms of the legislature (and the other branches to a lesser degree). And we hope to give the states and governors a significant input. 17:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah ok. --OuWTB 17:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Maybe this wikia should become less dependent on the Old five. that could become a real problem it it will be too too dependent othe old five Pierlot McCrooke 17:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's not dependent on such a thing as "the old five". Everybody is an equal editor. What is true, is that depends on me, Yuri, Robin, Arthur and some others to be supervised. But guess what, most of the time, one of us is around :) 17:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Account hack I fear my accont has been hacked! See File talk:Naranjuice.jpg. What should i do?? 16:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's awkward. I don't have experience with hacks, but I suppose you should change your password right now. I'll have a look at this thing! 16:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I did. Strange thing. 16:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Urgent This is pretty urgent. Could you fix La Quotidienne, the news? I included some news, but I messed up the page. Can you fix it? ;) Dr. Magnus 18:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The Seven Wonders of Lovia Do you think that we should make them? I feel it would be a cool addition, and it wouldn't be hard to do at all. Edward Hannis 02:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC)